clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evanf/Archive I
__NOEDITSECTION__ Adminship request I do not have bureacrat rights so I cannot make you an admin. Im planning to send a request to Wikia to get them sometime soon. Other than that you have been making some great edits with templates, but I would like you to edit for a bit longer before I decide. I do like your idea to request a spotlight for this wiki, its probably a good idea since Season 4 is coming around, but we still have lots of cleaning up to do. TVLwriter 06:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I will inform you when the time is right. Keep up the good work. TVLwriter 20:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) If you do, I am a really big Clone Wars fan so I can help out a lot and keep this wiki up-to-date Spotlight I read more about it and found out that you can still request one with my permission. Feel free to request the spotlight. As for becoming an admin, I still do not meet the requirements to gain bureacrat rights. We also need to categorize any before we can request one. TVLwriter 22:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Request It looks like you are a more experienced editor and have been a good helper with templates and cleanups lately, so I am planning to give you the rights once I gain mine. TVLwriter 15:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Thanks for linking to the approval conversation. It looks lik you have about 40 . Please let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of them and I will check again. -- Wendy (talk) 02:48, September 9, 2011 (UTC) It looks like we categorized all of the uncategorized pages. Unit 519 came by the other day and made an edit, so gaining bureaucrat rights is going to be a little harder. I sent a request on his talk page, but as usual he does not respond to messages.Thanks for all the help. Go ahead and give Merrystar an ok to check again. TVLwriter 19:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :: I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list! Wendy (talk) 01:14, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Great! thanks for the help everyone. TVLwriter 21:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes the unregistered contributor is Merrystar. It is supposed to launch today, but schedules always change and we might not be featured until at least tomorrow. TVLwriter 21:39, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry for the confusion -- I've fixed my signature. I didn't so much forget to log in as got logged out while I was working and didn't notice. :::The date on the spotlight list is when it got approved; it probably won't go up for another week or two. -- Wendy (talk) 03:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: 501st Torrent Co. Well, TVLwriter doesn't believe me that the 501st were a battalion during the Clone Wars Era! The 501st Legion is "Vader's Fist", and didn't exist until Order 66 when the ENTIRE Grand Army of the Republic was absorbed into the 501st Torrent Co.! Torrent Co. isn't a division of the 501st Legion! It's IMPOSSIBLE for there to be a legion inside of a legion! Squads and battalions are what make up of a legion! (God, I'm starting to sound like a parrot for Christ sake!) HenryDuckFan 21:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Please Unblock Hi it's Jessie1010. I'm just so appalled that you blocked me on Disney Jessie Series Wikia! I got in a fight with KatarFan, yes, but I didn't mess up her page! Why would I do that! Me and KataraFan made up! I'm really angry, not only because I was blocked for no reason, but because I've done so much to help develop Disney Jessie Series Wikia! I added so many pages and I helped other pages as well! I aksed so many times to be admin but no one responded to me! I cried when I saw that you blocked me because, it's not fair that I've helped this wiki so much and all of that work gets thrown out the window. Please unblock me. You can block me from ANT Farm Wiki, fine, block me from My Babysitters a Vampire Wiki, fine, but just please unblock me from the Jessie Wiki because I have a lot of fun doing things for it and also I have worked so hard on a lot of things for it, so please don't block me. Jessie1010 00:15, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay I Think Thats Fair! Okay thats fair! I'll just wait. :) Thanks! -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 22:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Wiki-wide vote Hello Evanf. It turns out that I cannot obtain bureacrat rights, but Merrystar is willing to promote one user to an administrator. I know I have promised you the rights, but to be fair, Merrystar wants me to hold an election, which means you will be put up against other users who qualify for adminship. The only two users that I can say are qualified are you and ObiKenobiUPC, so you will be running against him. I would like you to create a message stating why you would make a good admin and anything else that you would like to add under the "Evanf" section on the The Clone Wars: Adminship requests/ObiKenobiUPC and Evanf page. Remember, some users who do not know much about you may be voting. The more in depth your message is the better. Good luck! TVLwriter 21:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You will not have to follow what I requested above. ObiKenobiUPC dropped out and wants you to become the admin. I will leave a message on Merrystars's talk page. Great to have you editing here as an admin. TVLwriter 23:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! -Jessie1010:) Jessie1010 22:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi. I've given you the admin rights. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 04:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I was editing the Admiral page and I am not sure how to add the side bar on the right side of the page. It is the one that shows information about the character.Swkid 21:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oh, i thought this was the type of wiki where you make stuff up, like a character you created, sorry. bye clone wars wiki.JackyWolf 22:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Wookieepedia Policy On the Wookieepedia policy, you are not allowed to directly copy and paste, or copy and change one of two things. I believe you did that on the OMS Devilfish Sub, on the Wookieepedia page: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/OMS_Devilfish_sub. I know that you did that because I made the page on Wookieepedia, and I don't appreciate what you did. I know that you are an admin, but everyone is supposed to follow the rules, and I just wanted to remind you of that. Legoclones (Comlink) 23:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Ventor -Class Star Destroyer The article Ventor-Class Star Destroyer is mispelled which should be Venator. There is another article named Venator-class Star Destroyer. The first one I stated has more information in it, I have edited it myself a couple of times. Do you have a solution for this problem?Swkid 02:16, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Neeyutnee Hello there Evanf, I saw you changed the page of Neeyutnee to "Queen Neeyutnee". I would like to request it be changed back as standard wiki format does not include titles in the actual page names of characters. Bane7670 21:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Request Could you please breifly unlock the Captain Rex page if that is possibe, i know one of his mottos that i wanna add. ThxJackyWolf 20:14, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Darkness on Umbara Photo Hey Evanf, can you tell me how to add the Darkness on Umbara photo to the Season 4 Page? That would help a lot because I don't yet know how to do that? Commander Cody I was going to edit the Commander Cody page and it said it was locked. Does this mean I can not edit it or what?Swkid 03:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Can you please do a page on the bounty hunter "Seripas"? Orangegrub 20:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Orangegrub oops, think i accidently messed up the "prince" lee-char page. was trying to list his appearances Orangegrub 20:34, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Orangegrub EvanF, did you purchase SWBF2? Clonefanatic Thanks for gettin back Evan. I'll wait. Clonefanatic Please Unblock Me! Hi EvanF! Can you please unblock me on the ANT Farm Wiki?! I'm very very very very very very very very very very very very very very truly truly tuly truly truly truly truly truly truly truly sorry for anything I did wrong!!!!!!!!!!!' '''I promsie I will NEVER do anything like that again on the ANT Farm Wiki! I PROMISE! All I want to do is just edit on the wiki and help out! PLEASE unblock me! I really want to edit! Thank you so much! Please respond as soon as you can! Thank you!=) -Jessie1010=) JESSIE1010 19:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC):) Purchase SWBF2 EvanF have you purchased SWBF2? I saw someone this weekend with the name 501stCapt.Rex was it you, he was on my server 501st Group Server. Clonefanatic 14:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I HAVE MADE THE CLONE WARS FANNON WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 :D Please contribute... Clonefanatic 01:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I know i made a mistaske but i cant change the name! Clonefanatic 13:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) How do I get that clone trooper head thing. that signal u have? re please if u can make it. Clonefanatic 13:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do go to Church. I would like Red please. Clonefanatic 14:08, December 11, 2011 (UTC) PS I shouyld be on then I'm on ya there? Clonefanatic 19:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I didn't really getwhat u said could u write it out more clearer so I get. A little simpler please. Thanks. Clonefanatic 14:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I didn't really getwhat u said could u write it out more clearer so I get. A little simpler please. Thanks. Clonefanatic 14:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request #2 Hi. Clone Wars Wiki looks like it is in good shape and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't think my signiture worked. Could u help me? Clonefanatic 14:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Image Okay....what exactly are you referring to? Bane7670 16:39, December 18, 2011 (UTC) *OH, you meant the Admin Template image. It is not that dark, I can see Bane just fine. Actually, it's more difficult to see anything in your version. Perhaps you should adjust the brightness of your computer (I can tell we have different views, literally). I'm not an admin, but I'm just doing a favor. Bane7670 16:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) User messages Thanks for fixing up the new user message, it will help out a lot. Feel free to reformat the community corner any way you would like. TVLwriter 02:03, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Minor characters I have noticed that you have been adding pages to the Minor characters category, and it's a banned category. It clearly shows it right here: The Clone Wars:Category Policy. Just thought you might want to know that so that you can stop doing it..... Just saying. Legoclones (Communication Systems) 18:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight timing Hi. Normally the spotlight would go up on the 28th based on when it was approved. However with the holidays that may get pushed back a week or two, so please be patient if it doesn't appear. -- Wendy (talk) 03:09, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Male/Female characters category for droids I do not think we should categorize droids as male or female. They do have feminine and masculine programming, but overall they have no gender. I just want to get your opinion as well. TVLwriter 04:12, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Umbara I noticed that you put the Umbara page in the Separatists Controlled Planets category. I can see why you did that (because it ''was controlled by the Separatists), but then the Republic took it over, so it's controlled by the Republic. I think that it should be taken out. If this message is not replied to in one week, I will change it. Legoclones (Communication Systems) 14:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) merging with Wookieepedia Take a shot at it if you'd like, but if you take a look at the nominations page it seems to be abandoned. The page has not been edited in over a year and it looks like they are not willing to take any more requests. The only benefit I see in becoming friends with Wookieepedia is better advertisement, but Wookieepedia gains nothing and they do not like that. They already have a strong Clone Wars portal and I don't see why they would have any need for us. TVLwriter 16:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) : Glad to hear it, I did not know that we were so well known. It makes me want to clean up this place a little more. Like I said, send them a request if you'd like. TVLwriter 18:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup Agreed, there are some formatting problems on several of our pages and we need all of them to be formatted identically. We should also work towards cleaning out image galleries and categories. Speaking of categories, do you think we should use the minor and main characters categories? I marked them both as banned categories because it is highly debatable wether or not a character would be classified as a main character or not. Once again, I wanted your input because you have recently been using these categories. TVLwriter 18:31, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Fixing articles I'll help clean up the articles (I think that you guys need help). I don't know if this is possible, but could you send a message to everyone at the same time without having to go to all of their talk pages? By the way, I sent this same message to TVLwriter. Legoclones (Communication Systems) 21:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi. Unfortunately, no, we can't really promote a new bureaucrat while there is one who is still around (however minimally). Why does TVLWriter want to be bureaucrat? Does he want to promote more admins? Because that is the only right a bureaucrat status gives. Perhaps if the existing bureaucrat won't promote him, he would promote other users to sysop to help out if that is needed? If there is a strong need, we are willing to help promote more admins if there is a community discussion/vote about it and the bureaucrat has an opportunity to see the conversation. -- Wendy (talk) 04:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat moderator I noticed that you promoted me to Chat Moderator, and I just wanted to ask what a Chat Moderator is, and what he/she does. Thanks! Legoclones (Communication Systems) 16:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Pa'lowik and Banned Categories I took out a category (Pa'lowik) and wondered if you could delete it. The category was spelled wrong, and it only had one page on it, which I took out. Also, none of the banned categories have any pages in them. I am finally done with this phase! Legoclones (Communication Systems) 18:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC)